Mini Golf
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's play a round of Mini's Golf. Oneshot.


**Warning: I kind of had a dirty mind while writing this...so yeah...just thought I would give you a heads up...**

**I don't own anything that has to do with Rent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mini Golf

It was a Saturday afternoon; the bohemians were gathered at the loft just doing nothing. It was a nice day out too. But instead they just stayed inside, gathering dust. Collins and Angel didn't mind the activity so much, because they were currently making out on the couch, Roger was also enjoying his time as he quietly strummed his guitar while Mark filmed. Joanne sat on the floor with Maureen sitting in between her legs, Maureen on the verge of falling asleep, while Joanne gently ran her hand through the diva's long brow curls. Then there was Mimi who was sprawled out on a chair bored out of her mind; there was only so much sitting around the dancer could take, so she finally spoke up.

"I'm bored." Mimi stated while she played with a strand of her long dark hair.

No one answered.

Mimi in return sighed, now sitting up straight so she could eye her friends. "I'm BORED!"

"Well what do you want to do?" Mark asked, finally setting his camera down.

"You could do me." Roger smirked, still strumming his guitar.

"In front of everyone?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Maureen answered for him, finding herself a little more awake.

"I'm not in the mood for that." Mimi said. "I'm in the mood to get out of the loft."

Mark nodded. "I'm with Mimi."

"What is there to do?" Roger asked as he set his guitar aside.

"This is New York City…there are plenty of things to do." Joanne answered, while she brushed Maureen's long tresses out with her fingers, earning a happy sigh from Maureen.

"Something that isn't expensive." Roger added.

Finally Collins and Angel broke free from their own fun, now joining in the conversation.

"Welcome back." Mark smirked.

"What did we miss?" Collins asked.

"We are trying to figure out what to do." Mimi answered.

"Shopping." Angel quickly replied, causing Mimi, and Maureen to beam with delight.

"Something we all can enjoy." Roger stated, causing Angel, Mimi, and Maureen to frown.

The group fell silent, nothing fun coming to their minds. Until a smile hit Mimi's face, an idea that would sure get everyone out of the loft.

"Mini golf?" Mimi blurted.

Everyone eyed each other, slightly nodding in an agreement.

"Is that a yes?" Mimi asked when no one gave a verbal answer.

"Yeah." Collins said. "I'm in."

Angel was the second one to agree, followed by Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and Roger. Soon all seven of them were out the door, and down the street heading towards the mini golf course.

"Okay who's up first?" Mark asked.

"You can go first Mark…since you're the single one." Maureen winked.

"Jee thanks…" Mark sarcastically said, as he put his yellow golf ball on the small green section. Slowly he pulled his putter back, and then gently hit the ball, making it move about five inches in front of him.

"Wow you should go pro." Roger joked, now receiving a glare from the filmmaker.

Angel was declared the next player, so she laid her pink ball on the green, and then stood next to it, only to look up at Collins with puppy dog eyes. "Can you assist me?"

Collins grinned his big striking smile, and walked up behind Angel. Slowly Collins let his hands slide down Angel's arms until they met his hands on the putter, he then leaned in so his lips were inches away from Angel's ear, whispering, "Just pull back, and swing." Collins said, causing a happy shiver to spread throughout Angel's body. After that was said, Collins moved in closer, and together they both hit the ball, causing it to go passed Marks, finally coming to a stop near the hole.

"Thanks sweetie." Angel said while she turned around in Collins arms, rewarding him with a kiss.

"This isn't porn Mini golf." Roger declared with a roll of his eyes.

Mimi smirked at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We can make it one when we get home. We can call it Mimi golf, and I'll make sure you get a hole in one every time."

Roger couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Why don't we play right now?"

"Yes why don't we play right now?" Maureen asked annoyed by the rocker. "God only knows how I ended up going last, and by the time I go it's going to be the year 2007. Hurry up already!"

"Relax." Roger said, as he got ready for his turn.

Maureen all of sudden changed moods, from being annoyed, to now laughing hysterically.

"Can you say mood swings?" Mark said as he watched the diva clutch her stomach from laughter.

"Babe what's with you?" Joanne asked, a small smile spreading on her lips.

Maureen only pointed to Roger, still unable to catch her breath.

"What?" Roger asked as he looked around, his eyes stopping on Maureen so he could force an answer out of her. "What!"

Collins then caught on to what Maureen was laughing at, he too started chuckling but was able to control his, and so he provided Roger with an answer. "Are you going to use the putter they gave us, or the one in your pants?"

Roger looked down, a small blush quickly covering his face. "Thanks Mimi!"

Mimi smirked with a shrug. "That's what happens when you have a sexy girlfriend."

"Don't feel bad Rog." Maureen began, and then glimpsed towards Mark. "It happens…"

"Why are you looking at me?" Mark asked, quickly glancing down to make sure he was proper, which he was.

"You used to get a stiff one every time I touched you." Maureen joked

"Can we just play golf now?" Joanne asked.

"Hang on." Roger said as he closed his eyes to try and get the thought of him and Mimi in bed together out of his head, everyone else looking on, trying to stifle his or her laughter.

"Marks bare ass!" Mimi shouted.

Roger frowned at the thought, but that seemed to solve his problem. He then opened his eyes and glanced towards Mimi. "Thanks."

Mimi winked before Roger turned back around so he could play his turn. Once he was focused, he hit his ball, where it came to a stop right next to the hole.

"I bet yeah its hard for Roger to find the hole all the time, eh Meems?" Maureen joked with the dancer, earning a laugh from Mimi, where she also earned a death glare from Roger.

"Okay my turn." Collins stated as he set up his shot.

"Hole in one sweetie." Angel cheered.

"This one's for you Angel." Collins smirked.

"You two and your cheesiness." Mark scoffed.

Collins then hit the ball with just the right amount of force, causing it to go straight in the hole.

"That my friends, is called a hole in one." Collins grinned, accepting a kiss from Angel.

"Cheater." Roger called out, but then quickly turned his attention towards Maureen. "Oops, I'm sorry that's you!"

Maureen flipped him off, as Joanne got ready for her turn. Joanne slowly pulled back, and hit her ball, where it stopped beside Rogers.

"Good shot pookie." Maureen smiled as she wrapped her arms around Joanne, where she waited for her turn.

Mimi was up next, placing her purple ball on the ground, and then straighten up for her shot.

"Mimi if you get a hole in one, you have to perform ATM with Roger." Maureen snickered.

"Ew no!" Mimi said grossed out. "I thought it was a good thing to get a hole in one."

"It is." Maureen smirked. "That's why you can reward yourself with ATM."

"That's not a reward…it's fucking nasty." Mimi stated as she prepared herself for her shot.

"What's ATM?" Mark asked with curiosity.

"Really?" Collins asked shocked he didn't know.

"Sweetie I thought you dated Maureen?" Angel asked. "Or was that just a cover up?"

Mark blushed. "I did date her…I don't get it?"

"Mark didn't get freaky in the sheets." Maureen explained. "He's not like Joanne…"

"Joanne really?" Roger asked a little surprised.

"I forbid ATM…but I have my freaky moments." Joanne admitted.

"Someone tell me." Mark whined.

Angel smirked and walked over to Mark, gently she leaned into his ear, whispering what the meaning was. During this time Mimi took her turn, hitting the ball, but unsuccessfully not landing it in the hole.

"EW!" Mark shouted once Angel pulled away. "That's like eating…poop." He whispered the last line.

Mimi giggled at Mark's response. "Ass To Mouth, some people love it."

"But Joanne and Maureen wouldn't be able to perform that…they don't have…" Mark began.

"Boy you are one sex deprived little filmmaker." Collins chuckled.

Maureen then laughed, as she got ready for her turn. "It's called toys." She answered, causing Mark to shudder. "Okay if I get a hole in one pookie has to go down on me in the bathroom."

"Wow someone has a dirty mind today." Mimi stated.

Maureen nodded while she lifted her head, with her eyebrows raised. "And when I say pookie, I mean both Joanne and Mark."

"Just hit the damn ball." Joanne said.

Maureen did what she was told, but instead of hitting the ball gently, she hit it with all her force, causing the ball to fly across the small mini golf field.

"Maureen!" Joanne warned.

"I'm just trying to spice it up a little." Maureen shrugged.

"Look Mo." Roger laughed. "I think you almost hit that family."

"Oops." Maureen said trying to smother her laugh.

"Come on lets go get your ball." Joanne said, as she took Maureen's hand, and dragged her in the direction.

A few moments later, MoJo came back and they finished up their time at hole number one.

When they started hole number two, a family started behind them, a family consisting of two parents, and one small child. As the boho's played on, Mark started thinking to himself and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roger asked quickly looking down to check if he was okay.

Mark stood up and took two golf balls in his hands; he then held them in between his legs. "Hey guys look at my balls."

The group started laughing as Mark danced around, making more jokes, until he turned around to face a small kid, and his parents. The filmmaker froze, as the others held back laughter.

"Ummm it's a nice day today isn't it?" Mark asked, his hands still holding the golf balls in his hands.

The parents eyed the others as if they were sinners. They all knew what the parents were looking at too. Maureen and Joanne had been fooling around a bit, same with Collins and Angel, and it didn't help that Angel was dressed in drag, Roger was cheering on Mimi while she pretended to pole dance on her putter, and then they had Mark dancing around, asking everyone if they wanted to see his balls.

"Mommy what is that man doing?" The child asked.

Maureen smirked as she walked over to Mark, taking the golf balls out of his hand. "He is just holding my balls." She then walked back over to Joanne, placing them in her girlfriend's hands. "Keeping them warm, so my girlfriend can play with them."

The kid just looked at the seven with wide eyes, he then glanced towards his parents with confusion. "I thought only boys could have girlfriends?"

"That is the rule." The mother said kindly to her son, and then focused her attention towards Maureen with all the hatred in the world.

"But rules were meant to be broken." Maureen declared as she basically stuck her tongue down Joanne's throat.

The father had his eyes on Angel the whole time. Finally fed up with being started at Angel smirked towards the guy, and waved with her pinky finger.

"Do you have a camera?" Angel asked the guys. "You can take a picture with me."

"You all make me sick." The mother said. "Come on we're leaving."

After the three walked away, everyone started laughing.

"We are horrible, horrible people." Collins chuckled.

"But fun!" Angel cheered. "Now lets play some mini golf."

"Here are your blue balls Mark." Joanne teased as she tossed them to him.

"You really know how to handle those balls." Roger joked. "Are you sure you don't want to share something with us."

"Shut up." Mark replied, as they all walked over to hole number 3.

"_This is going to be a long game."_ Mimi silently laughed, as she watched her friends make sexual jokes, and laugh with each other. _"I'm so happy I had the idea." _

"Ms. ATM." Maureen shouted. "You're up!"

Mimi shook her head clear, and ran over to catch up with the boho's. It took them about two hours to finish the game, all of them now walking out of the mini golf area, with the sound of laughter filling the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meh...not the best Rent group story. I haven't written one with all of them together in a long time, this was the only thing that came to mind...along with a lot of dirty thoughts...**

**Thanks for reading, and "Happy Independence Day!"**


End file.
